Solitaire
by WM Horus
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 3.15 Sanctuary, et si l'enquête sur Ana avait plus marqué Scotty qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre... Lilly pourra t elle l'aider ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila ma première fic sur la série Cold Case... Je la vois comme la suite directe de l'épisode 3.15 Sanctuary, quelques références y seront faites...  
_

_En espérant que cela vous plaira..._

* * *

_8 Juillet 2000_

_Dans un quartier résidentiel de la banlieue de Philadelphie, le vent d'automne balayait les quelques feuilles encore présentes sur la route. L'heure était déjà avancée et le soleil venait de se coucher. L'éclairage public donnait un air fantomatique à la rue principale, bordée de pavillon tous identiques ou presque._

_Une__ voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée et un homme en descendit. Agé d'une quarantaine d'année, l'air sévère, il fit le tour de la voiture et récupéra sa mallette posée sur la banquette arrière. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la maison. Avant d'avoir pu introduire ses clefs dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant une femme du même âge__ et qui visiblement l'attendait_

_Elle s'écarta pour le laisser rent__rer et lui prit__ son manteau après avoir refermé__ la porte derrière lui. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement._

_- Quoi de neuf à ton travail? demanda-t-elle._

_- Oh… Pas grand-chose… Nous allons bientôt racheter l'affaire de Murlway._

_- Hum… ça ne remet pas en cause nos plans pour le weekend end?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-il avec un sourire__, je t'avais promis un weekend en famille et nous l'aurons_

_- Il faut que tu parle à Cole, Will, continua la femme._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait?_

_- Rien, mais je crois que tu devrais lui parler… moi il ne m'écoute pas._

_- Il devrait pourtant… Ecoute, je lui parlerais après le repas, promis. Tu es d'accord?_

_- Oui… d'accord._

_Plus tard dans la soirée, dans le jardin. Le corps sans vie de William Carford__ reposait dans une mare de sang. Ses yeux ouverts fixaient le ciel vers lequel semblait s'être envolé la dernière étincelle de vie._

_De nos jours, Quartier généraux de la section criminelle de Philadelphie._

* * *

Dans les locaux de la section criminelle, l'activité était toujours intense, pourtant, au milieu de ce flot ininterrompu, l'équipe était réunie autour d'un carton dont le contenu avait été éparpillé sur les différents bureaux. Lilly Rush ouvrit le dossier posée devant elle, feuilleta quelques pages jusqu'à arriver à ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle lut à haute voix: 

- William Carford, retrouvé mort dans son jardin par son fils Cole. Remarié après un divorce… à Jenny Limmers, qui elle-même avait une fille… Alicia. Pas de témoins. L'ex mari de Jenny, Jonathan Morris a été condamné par un jury et purge une peine à vie. Pourquoi rouvre-t-on l'enquête patron?

- Morris veux nous parler… On lui a diagnostiqué une tumeur au cerveau, il n'en a plus que pour quelques semaines…, répondis Stillman

- La mort délie les langues? demanda Nick Vera en refermant son dossier.

- Possible, nous allons prendre la peine de vérifier ce qu'il a à dire.

- Je trouve Scotty et on va… commença Lilly.

- Scotty a pris quelques jours de congé, vous irez avec Nick. Will, nous allons rendre une petite visite à la femme, Jenny.

- Ca roule, patron, répondis Vera.

Stillman fit demi-tour et repartit d'un pas pressé dans son bureau. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Lilly jeta un regard surpris à ses deux collègues. Ils le lui rendirent. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'équipe de prendre des jours de congés, à moins qu'ils n'aient quelque chose de personnel à régler. Will maintint son regard sur Vera qui haussa les épaules. Will se tourna de nouveau vers Lilly, cette dernière avait l'air songeuse.

- Scotty vous avait prévenu qu'il prenait un congé?

- Non, répondirent successivement les deux inspecteurs.

- Il a peut être oublié, proposa Vera.

- Oui, sans doute acquiesça Lilly sans trop y croire.

* * *

_Prison d'état, Zone de visite._

Après un voyage silencieux, avec une ambiance anormalement tendue, Lilly et Vera arrivèrent à la prison, où après avoir parler avec le directeur, ils apprirent que Morris, suite au diagnostic fatal avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir parler à la criminelle. Il avait plusieurs fois tenter de les joindre, puis avec l'accord du directeur qui avait appuyer sa demande, il avait pu envoyer une lettre au lieutenant Stillman.

Lilly et Vera entrèrent dans la pièce où les attendait déjà Jonathan. Grand, il semblait usé et paraissait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Il gardait néanmoins un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres en levant les yeux, tandis que les deux inspecteurs prirent place face à lui.

- Alors, Morris, il paraît que tu as des choses à nous dire, commença Vera d'un ton ironique.

- Inspecteurs… vous arrivez peut être trop tard pour les entendre…

- Dites nous ce que vous avez à nous dire Jonathan, reprit Lilly plus doucement.

- J'ai été condamné pour le meurtre de Carford… Je ne me plains pas parce que je n'ai pas été innocent dans ma vie et j'ai de nombreuses choses à me reprocher… Mais je n'ai pas tué cet homme…

- Un jury a pensé le contraire, l'interrompis Vera.

- … c'était un coup monté. On a fait de moi le bouc émissaire. Ecoutez, je mourrais ici de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à cacher. Le coupable est toujours en liberté.

- Bien dites nous, qui vous aurait piégé? demanda Lilly.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais je sais que tout n'allais pas bien chez les Carford, contrairement à ce que disais Jenny au procès. Un soir j'étais allez chez eux pour dire un mot à Jenny et…

_Morris marchait le long de l'allée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Furtivement, __la curiosité aidant, __il se rapprocha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cuisine. Il se baissa mais regarda quand même. Trois personnes étaient présentes dans la cuisine. Jenny était en pleurs et son mari semblait en colère. En se penchant un peu, Morris vit le fils de William, Cole. Ce dernier était un séduisant jeune homme, mais lui aussi paraissait en colère. Il s'adressait à son père._

_- … il n'en est pas question._

_- Cole, tu feras ce que Jenny te demandes parce qu'elle est…_

_- Ma mère? demanda Cole, non, elle n'est pas ma mère._

_- Cole… commença William d'une voix menaçante._

_- Quoi papa? Parce que tu as adoptée cette femme et sa fille stupide ne veut pas dire que moi je vais accepter ça._

_- Cole! Excuse-toi tout de suite__Tu ne dois pas lui parler ainsi. _

_- Ou sinon quoi?__ Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? M'obliger à partir comme maman?_

_En ayant assez entendu, Morris __se baissa de nouveau, puis __rebroussa che__min et parti, toujours accroupi__ pendant que des éclats de voix continuaient à venir de la cuisine._

- J'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de parler à Jenny un autre jour, remarqua Morris.

- Donc, le fils de William, Cole détestait Jenny et votre fille Alicia?

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, constata Morris, pourtant personne n'a parlé de ça au procès… et je ne me serais pas risqué à l'aborder sous peine de devoir expliquer ce que je faisais là…

- Ca pourrait remettre en cause l'idée de la famille recomposée parfaite et unie, fit remarquer Vera.

- Bien, répondis Lilly, nous allons voir si nous pouvons éclaircir cela.

- Je reste là, lança Morris quandles deux inspecteurs sortirent de la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur et hors de vue de Morris, Lilly s'arrêta. Vera la rejoignit. Aucun d'entre eux deux ne semblaient réellement penser que Morris leur avait mentis, mais tous deux savaient qu'il avait déjà été jugé coupable par un jury, ce qui rendait l'affaire délicate.

- Il faut avouer qu'il a l'air sincère, commença Vera en haussant les épaules.

- Oui… mais si ce n'est pas lui, ça veut dire que nous avons un coupable en liberté qui a déjà échappé à une enquête.

- Hum… en 2000, l'enquête n'est pas aller chercher très loin, Morris avait des problèmes avec l'alcool, en attente de jugement pour coups et blessures… il aurait pu rajouter un meurtre à tout cela.

- C'est possible, concéda Lilly… mais j'ai tendance à le croire.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à tout reprendre depuis le début, conclut Vera.

- Oui…

Vera commença à partir en direction de la sortie, mais il s'arrêta quand il constata que Lilly ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et la trouva fixant le mur opposé, apparemment en train de réfléchir. Il s'éclaira la gorge et Lilly leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je… Rentre sans moi, je vais faire un détour pour voir Scotty… Je m'inquiète…

- Ah… Vera sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis rajouta, tu sais, l'affaire concernant Ana Castilla l'a peut être… plus marqué qu'il ne l'a laissé voir…

- Comment ça? demanda Lilly, ayant reporté toutes son attention sur Vera.

- Et bien… Hum… nous avons parlé… et… Je crois qu'il se posait des questions… tu vois, le genre de question qui donnent la migraine, ajouta avec un sourire compatissant.

- Raison de plus pour faire ce petit détour, répondit Lilly en tentant de répondre au sourire de Vera.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... ça m'aide pour écrire la suite..._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila de retour avec un deuxième chapitre..._

* * *

_Appartement de Scotty Valens, une demi-heure plus tard_

En conduisant jusqu'à l'appartement de Scotty, Lilly n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Vera. Etant aux premières loges, elle avait vu que Scotty s'était impliqué dans l'enquête sur la mort de Ana Castilla, peut être trop d'ailleurs, mais il était également vrai que Lilly ne s'était pas vraiment interrogée à ce moment là. Et malgré ce que ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment pouvait penser, Scotty était plutôt du genre secret.

Elle abandonna sa voiture dans le parking qui se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble et, traversant la rue, monta pas l'escalier. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, un malaise commença à s'installer. Plusieurs fois, elle songea à faire demi-tour, se demandant pourquoi elle venait déranger Scotty alors qu'il avait pris des jours de congés.

Peut être n'avait-il aucune envie de voir quelqu'un qui lui rappellerait son travail… Pourtant, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, et elle finit par sonner. Après quelques secondes, elle se décida à toquer contre le bois de la porte. Mais là également, elle n'obtint pas plus de succès.

Soudain inquiète, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle posa son oreille contre la porte et eu la surprise d'entendre du mouvement de l'autre coté. Elle toqua de nouveau, choisissant cette fois-ci de s'annoncer:

- C'est moi, Scotty, dit-elle simplement.

Elle pendant un moment qu'elle avait du se tromper et que Scotty n'était pas là, pourtant, après de longues secondes, elle entendit le verrou tourner, et la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Elle retint à grande peine une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce qui se tenait derrière.

Elle avait toujours vu Scotty portant un costume impeccable, une cravate et une chemise toujours parfaitement assortie. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme le symbole de l'élégance. Elle avait pensé, quand elle avait fait la connaissance du jeune homme, qu'il s'agissait d'une simple marque de son égoïsme, elle s'était rendue compte par la suite que c'était plus une sorte de respect que Scotty vouait à sa réussite professionnelle. Issu de milieux défavorisés, il se faisait un devoir de se montrer au niveau de ses collègues.

Cependant, le jeune homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux était à cent lieux de cela. Au lieu d'un costume, il portait un simple jean et un T-shirt noir. Dire qu'il paraissait négligé aurait été mentir, néanmoins, considérant son habituelle exigence quand à ce qu'il portait, Lilly pouvait deviner que ce qu'il portait était la dernière chose dont ce souciait Scotty sur le moment.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, l'esprit de Lilly continua de remarquer des petits détails qui la mirent mal à l'aise. Scotty ne s'était visiblement pas rasé, fait assez rare pour être remarqué, de plus une faible mais insistante odeur d'alcool émanai de l'appartement, à moins que ce ne fut du jeune homme lui-même. Cette perspective surprit Lilly, Scotty n'était pas du genre à boire.

Il la fixa avec un regard un peu absent, puis d'un coup paru découvrir qui se trouvait sur le palier:

- Lilly?

- Hey, répondit le jeune femme avec un petit sourire, j'étais dans le coin… et je suis passée pour voir comment tu allais… est-ce que je peux rentrer un instant?

Scotty sembla hésiter pendant un court moment, puis s'effaça finalement:

- Bien sûr…

La démarche du jeune homme semblait hésitante, comme s'il était finalement réticent à la laisser entrer. Une fois dans la pièce principale, Lilly se stoppa instantanément. Les stores étaient tirés et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une petite lampe diffusait une lumière faible près d'un des fauteuils. Comme elle l'avait supposé, une bouteille de whisky se trouvait sur la table basse à coté sur fauteuil. Ouverte elle était à moitié vide et Lilly ne vit nul trace de verre.

Elle resta un instant interdite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Scotty referma d'un geste ample la porte et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait visiblement à peine de quitter. Se laissant tomber, il désigna le canapé lui faisant face:

- Je t'en prie… fais comme chez toi… Lilly pensa un instant qu'il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais il se contenta de tendre le bras vers la bouteille.

- Scotty? Scotty, tu es saoul?

- Hum? Scotty la regarda un instant avant de partir d'un rire sonore… Tu es observatrice aujourd'hui Lil… Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je sis saoul?

- Scotty, le jeune femme hésita et ne releva pas la question, visiblement hostile, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, répondit Scotty, en tentant de porter la bouteille jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Scotty! Réponds-moi, lui demanda Lilly en lui prenant la bouteille des mains.

- Que veux tu que je te dise? s'étonna Scotty en lui lançant un regard noir… J'ai merdé, voilà tout… sur toute la ligne…

- Tu veux parler d'Ana? demanda Lilly, peu sûre d'elle.

- Que… Scotty la fixa sans parler avant de reprendre. Tout est si simple pour toi pas vrai hein? Je ne suis pas comme toi, continua-t-il en haussant le ton, je ne peux pas balayer tout ça d'un geste… Je… Je ne peux pas être froid comme toi, je n'ai pas la force pour ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par froid? demanda Lilly, piquée au vif.

- Ah… Pour une fois la grande Lilly Rush ne comprend pas, s'exclama Scotty avec un sourire.

- Arrête ça! répondit Lilly, attirant le regard du jeune homme.

- Arrêter? Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire… Je n'ai pas d'excuses… j'ai juste… Pourquoi est-ce que tout se passe toujours de la même façon… je ne peux rien y faire, j'essaie pourtant… Et toi… un sentiment de rejet passa dans les yeux de Scotty… toi… tu ne vaux rien comparé à…

- A qui? demanda Lilly, perdant son sang froid, à Ana, à Chris, à Elisa… non je ne me serais jamais jetée d'un pont…

A peine eut-elle prononcé le dernier mot qu'elle le regretta immédiatement, elle s'était laissée emporter. Le regard de Scotty se figea. Il cessa de bouger et elle ne pu réprimer un tremblement. La voix avec laquelle il répondit lui paru si froide qu'elle lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux:

- Je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi… Scotty sembla éprouver des difficultés à parler… Je… Non!

Il se releva d'un bond, et Lilly recula instinctivement. Pourtant il n'esquissa aucun geste envers elle. Il se contenta de retrouver son équilibre. Lilly observa son visage et vit qu'il était devenu d'un blanc inquiétant. Il prit de profondes inspirations, laissant son regard passer de Lilly au sol, cherchant visiblement un repère.

Pour avoir aidé sa mère de trop nombreuses fois, Lilly savait que le manque de nourriture et l'abus d'alcool commençait à se faire sentir après que Scotty se fut relevé si brutalement. Son corps protestait violemment contre cet effort violent.

Oscillant d'avant en arrière, Scotty prit de nouveaux une nouvelle inspiration. Il luttait visiblement contre des vertiges. Lilly se rapprocha de lui pour l'aider, mais il s'écarta un peu d'elle. Il la regarda par intermittence et finit par dire simplement:

- Lil…

Il chancela une fois de plus, mais Lilly vit ses yeux se fermer. Scotty s'effondra devant elle. Grâce à ses réflexes, la jeune femme pu éviter à sa tête d'heurter le sol en le rattrapant à temps. Elle chercha immédiatement son pouls et fut rassurée en le sentant régulier sous ses doigts. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne courrait aucun danger, elle parvint, avec peine à l'installer à peu près convenablement sur le canapé sortit son téléphone.

Jetant un regard à Scotty qui reposait avec un air paisible sur son visage, elle reconnut qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Elle composa le numéro de son patron, après quelques sonneries, une voix lui répondit:

- Stillman.

- C'est moi patron, on vient d'interroger Morris et Vera est sur le retour, mais j'ai eu un empêchement, je… je serais de retour aussi vite que possible…

- Rien de grave? demanda Stillman.

- Non… juste un petit problème familial, mentit Lilly.

- D'accord, mais s'il y a quoique ce soit, prévenez moi… d'accord?

- Oui, bien sûr…

Lilly raccrocha et se retourna vers Scotty. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ne pu empêcher sa main de caresser le front du jeune homme, presque par réflexe. Dans son sommeil, il gémit faiblement. Surprise par son propre geste, elle s'écarta. Jaugeant du regard l'appartement qui l'entourait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici.

Elle attrapa la bouteille de whisky et la porta dans la cuisine. Jetant un regard en arrière, elle vit que Scotty n'avait pas bougé, et mue par un mélange de curiosité et d'impatience, Lilly ne pu s'empêcher d'explorer l'appartement. Elle n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais elle ressentait comme le besoin de découvrir cet endroit.

* * *

_Voilà... La suite arrivera bientôt, mais en attendant__, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ça qui me motive pour écrire !__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif.

_ La suite de l'histoire..._

* * *

_Domicile de Cole Carford, quelques minutes plus tard_

Stillman sortit de la voiture, accompagné par Jeffries. Ce dernier fit le tour de la voiture pour rejoindre son lieutenant, et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Cole Carford.

- On dirait que le fils Carford a plutôt bien réussi, fit remarquer Will en regardant la maison.

- Oui, répondit Stillman, après le décès de son père, il a été recruté par un cabinet de conseil prestigieux.

- Ah, il doit gagner en un mois plus que nous dans l'année…

- C'est fort possible, confirma Stillman.

Les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent jusqu'à la porte et sonnèrent. Après quelques instants, un homme leur ouvrit. En quelques années, Cole était devenu un jeune homme séduisant. Grand, il arborait un air un peu supérieur, et examina les inspecteurs avant de demander:

- Que puis-je pour vous messieurs?

- M. Carford?

- Oui, répondit Cole, attendant toujours une réponse.

- Je suis le lieutenant Stillman de la brigade criminelle, et voici l'inspecteur Jeffries. Nous aimerions vous parler de la mort de votre père.

- Comment cela?

- De nouveaux éléments nous poussent à rouvrir l'enquête.

- Bien… Cole hésita un instant, entrez, je vous en prie.

L'intérieur de la maison confirmait ce qu'avait pensé Will de l'extérieur, richement décorée, elle trahissait l'aisance financière de son propriétaire. Les trois hommes prirent place dans le salon, et Stillman mit Cole au courant pour les dires de Morris.

- Ecoutez, lieutenant, reprit Cole une fois que Stillman eut fini… Je conçois que la perspective de mourir puisse faire réfléchir Morris, mais il a été jugé.

- Oui, confirma Stillman, nous ne faisons que vérifier qu'une erreur n'a pas été commise.

- D'autres personnes en voulaient-elles à votre père.

- Inspecteur, mon père était un homme juste et bon. Il n'avait pas d'ennemis… cependant, Cole se tut pour réfléchir quelques secondes, il est vrai qu'il a eu des différents avec un homme… il s'appelait Murlway. Sean Murlway, mon père était sur le point de racheter sa société… et je me souviens qu'un soir…

* * *

_- Tu n'es qu'une idiote, rétorqua Cole à sa demi-sœur, n'importe qui saurait que…_

_- Du calme Cole, lui reprocha son père, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à elle._

_- Désolé, s'excusa Cole, visiblement peu convaincu par ses paroles._

_La jeune fille ne répondit rien, mais quitta le salon avec un grognement rageur. William lança un regard de reproches à son fils._

_- Tu devrais être plus gentil avec elle…_

_- Pourquoi, je la déteste._

_- Mais pourtant tu…_

_La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit William dans sa phrase et il se leva pour aller répondre. Dès qu'il décrocha, des éclats de voix se firent entendre de l'autre coté du téléphone._

_- Murlway c'est vous? demanda William._

_- …_

_- Ecoutez, nous avons décidé…_

_- …_

_- Bien, donc vous devez savoir que …_

_- …_

_- D'accord, d'accord, mais…_

_- …_

_- Non, me menacer de sert à rien! s'exclama William tandis que la voix se dit plus forte de l'autre coté du combiné._

_- …_

_- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_William raccrocha le téléphone avec un geste de colère. Cole le regarda, inquiet._

_- Qui était-ce? demanda-t-il._

_- Personne, répondit son père, visiblement troublé…_

_- C'était ton travail?_

_- Oui, mais ne t'en préoccupe pas, je vais arranger ça._

_William quitta le salon sous le regard intrigué de son fils._

* * *

Cole acheva son récit d'un air presque désabusé, tandis que les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent, conscients qu'il s'agissait là d'une piste à ne pas négliger.

- Et quand à eu lieu ce coup de téléphone ? demanda Will.

- Quelques jours avant sa mort, mais je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement, pour moi Morris était le coupable.

- Nous ne négligeons aucune piste, répondit Stillman. Je vous remercie de nous avoir reçus. Avez-vous gardé le contact avec votre sœur?

- Non, je la tiens en partie responsable, elle et sa mère pour ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

Cole reconduisit les deux inspecteurs à la porte. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils croisèrent une jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à renter avec un bébé dans les bras. Aussitôt Cole la présenta:

- Voici ma femme, Wendy et notre fille Grace.

- Enchanté, répondit Stillman, avant de sortir.

Une fois éloignés de la maison, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent près de leur voiture.

- Ce Murlway me parait une piste prometteuse, constata Will.

- Oui, s'il n'a pas supporté la perte de sa société, il avait là un mobile… Vous irez l'interroger demain avec Vera.

- Bien, acquiesça Will.

Il faudra également retourner voir Morris, et lui parler de Murlway pour voir si cela tient la route ou non.

Will hocha la tête et les deux hommes remontèrent en voiture.

* * *

_Appartement de Scotty Valens, une heure plus tard_

Lilly observa le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre avant de retourner au salon. Après s'être assurée que Scotty demeurait allongé sur le canapé, elle passa dans l'autre pièce.

Marchant sans bruit, craignant presque de rompre le silence, elle pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Elle avait conscience de violer son intimité, pourtant, c'était comme si son corps refusait d'obéir. Elle fit le tour du lit pour aller jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle alluma la lumière et fit quelque pas à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit devant la manière dont était rangée la pièce. Tout paraissait parfaitement à sa place. Elle savait que Scotty pouvait parfois se montrer un peu maniaque quant au rangement. Elle remarqua la discrète odeur de l'eau de toilette du jeune homme, et pendant une fraction de seconde, elle se demanda s'il elle pourrait en emporter un peu.

Elle secoua la tête aussitôt et fit demi-tour en souriant. Elle revint à la chambre et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle observa la rue en contrebas, puis son attention fut attirée par la table de chevet. Il n'y avait rien dessus, et cela intrigua Lilly. Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur la poignée de l'unique tiroir.

Elle hésita un long moment, sa respiration anormalement rapide. Elle resta figée, écoutant le silence, comme de peur d'être surprise. Enfin, elle tira doucement sur la poigne et le tiroir s'ouvrit sans bruit. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle venait de découvrir la où Scotty rangeait la partie de sa vie privée qu'il souhaitait toujours avoir sous la main.

Elle sortit une lettre du tiroir et constata qu'elle venait d'un certain Mike Valens, qui devait être le frère de Scotty. En plus de divers petits objets, il y avait également des photos. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de les regarder. La première représentait sans soute les parents du jeune homme, entourés par la famille au grand complet.

_Ainsi Scotty est du genre sentimental_, se surprit à penser Lilly. Elle vit défiler les photos dans ses doigts et constata presque avec étonnement qu'il n'y en avait pas de récente. Elle tomba sur une petite photo où un Scotty adolescent souriait à une jeune fille qui devrait être Elisa. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à cette vue.

C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua. Posée un peu à l'écart, se trouvait une photo, pliée en deux, coincée entre un livre corné et le fond du tiroir. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle s'en saisit et l'observa. Elle semblait avoir été manipulée un nombre incalculable de fois. Les bords étaient abimés et les coins pliés. Les mains tremblantes, elle la déplia.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, la colère monta en elle lorsqu'elle crut reconnaître Chris sur la photo. Mais, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait. La photo avait bien été prise dans le bar où avait travaillé sa sœur. La jeune femme présentait bien des cheveux blonds et un sourire radieux… mais ce n'était pas Chris. Non, la jeune femme avait des cheveux courts, des yeux d'un bleu lumineux. C'était…

… Elle.

Scotty gardait une photo d'elle près de son lit. Plus que ça, il semblait l'avoir regardée de nombreuses fois. Elle se rappela quand cette photo avait été prise. Lors d'une de leur réunion des premiers jeudis, Scotty avait ramené un appareil photo, il avait justifié ça en disant qu'il voulait envoyer une photo de lui à sa famille. Et effectivement Vera l'avait pris en photo, mais Lilly ignorait que Scotty l'avait ensuite prise elle en photo…

Elle se rendit enfin compte que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle observait son reflet sur le papier usé de la photo. Comme prise de remords, elle remit tout en place et se leva comme si le lit l'avait brûlée.

Au même instant, un gémissement se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à coté. Lilly se mordit la lèvre quand elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, prenant une grande inspiration, elle franchit la porte de la chambre et retourna vers le salon.

Sur le canapé, Scotty s'était visiblement réveillé, et bien que toujours allongé, il avait une main sur la tête, et souffrait visiblement des effets de l'alcool.

* * *

_Pour ne pas faire durer le suspens trop longtemps, j'essaierais de mettre la suite rapidement..._

_Comme toujours, __n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez cette fic.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Suite de l'histoire...  
_

* * *

Scotty repris conscience, ignorant ce qui s'était passé et tenta, par réflexe, de se relever. Aussitôt, il se laissa retomber en gémissant, des étoiles apparaissant derrière ses paupières toujours fermées. Luttant contre un nouvel évanouissement qui menaçait de le frapper, il serra les dents pour tenter d'étouffer sa souffrance. La douleur qui lui martelait le crâne était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui tapait au marteau dessus. 

Il trouva la force de porter une main à sa tête, se massant le front pour soulager un peu la douleur. Il avait du boire. Il avait du beaucoup trop boire. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, mais les referma immédiatement, même la lumière tamisée qui éclairait le salon lui paraissait trop forte.

Malgré son mal de crâne qui persistait, il entendit des bruits de pas et se raidit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été avec quelqu'un avant de boire. Il espéra n'avoir pas fait quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. La personne entra dans le salon, et se dirigea vers le canapé. Scotty resta immobile, incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter. Il était anxieux à l'idée d'avoir commis une nouvelle erreur.

Pourtant, comme pour le soulager un peu, ce fut une voix plus que familière qui murmura à coté de lui:

- Scotty? demanda Lilly, faisant attention à ne pas parler trop fort.

- Lil? demanda Scotty, inutilement, ayant déjà reconnu la voix de la jeune femme.

- Oui c'est moi.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Que c'est-il passé? demanda faiblement Scotty.

- Tu as trop bu, répondis simplement Lilly.

- Oh… Scotty n'ajouta rien, un sentiment de honte le gagnant de se retrouver ainsi devant Lilly.

- Tu t'es évanoui, ajouta Lilly.

Sentant son malaise passé, Scotty ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber directement sur ceux de la jeune femme. Ses deux magnifiques yeux bleus le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Lilly.

- Mal, répondit honnêtement Scotty.

- Viens, je vais t'aider à te redresser.

Lilly se pencha et passa sa main sous l'épaule de Scotty. Elle l'aida et il finit par réussir à se retrouver assis. Sa main se porta automatiquement à sa tête quand il sentit la douleur revenir.

- Tu as de l'aspirine quelque part? demanda Lilly, le scrutant toujours avec anxiété.

- Dans la cuisine… sur le tiroir de la gauche…

Une minute plus tard, Lilly était de retour avec le médicament, et Scotty le prit sans protester, pourtant, il se sentit coupable de ce que la jeune femme était obligée de faire.

- Merci Lil… Je… Tu peux y aller si tu veux, je vais mieux, mentit Scotty.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état, tu tiens à peine debout, protesta Lilly.

Scotty n'eut même pas la force de nier. Après quelques instants où les deux inspecteurs restèrent silencieux, Scotty tenta de se lever, mais chancela. Aussitôt, Lilly vint à son aide, passant son bras autour de sa taille. Malgré la situation, Scotty ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain?

- Bien sûr.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Scotty. Lilly s'assura qu'elle pouvait le laisser seul sans danger puis retourna dans la chambre. Lorsque la porte de la salle de bain se referma derrière Scotty, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Que faisait-elle? Elle aurait du partir immédiatement. Rester là risquait de faire dégénérer la situation. Secrètement, même si elle n'osait se l'avouer, la découverte de la photo avait fait jaillir un espoir un peu fou en elle. Sa raison lui disait qu'une relation avec Scotty serait un trop grand risque… mais son cœur, lui, disait tout autre chose. Balançant entre les deux positions, elle se rappela la photo. N'étais-ce pas une preuve qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Scotty?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui s'écoula et fut surprise quand Scotty ressortit. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. En quelques minutes seulement, Scotty était parvenu à effacer tout les effets visibles de son excès. Si elle ne s'était pas trouver là, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il venait juste de s'évanouir à cause de l'alcool.

Pourtant, il demeurait faible, et s'appuya sur la porte. Aussitôt, Lilly se leva et repassa son bras autour de sa taille, le guidant vers son lit. Il ne protesta pas, mais sembla se raidir au contact de la jeune femme. Il semblait nerveux à l'idée de se trouver dans sa chambre avec elle.

Il s'allongea en soupirant, et Lilly s'assit sur le bord du lit, encore inquiète pour lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit doucement.

- Si jamais tu me revois avec de l'alcool… même une bière, tu me frappes très fort sur la tête…

- D'accord, répondit Lilly avec un petit sourire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, et Lilly sentit le charme qui l'avait mené jusque là se rompre. Elle prit soudain conscience de sa proximité avec Scotty et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Pourtant, la voix douce de Scotty se fit entendre et Lilly tourna ses yeux vers lui.

- Lil… Je… Merci d'être toujours là pour moi.

Lilly ne répondit rien, et touchée par la reconnaissance qu'elle pu déceler dans la voix de Scotty, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Tu aurais fait la même chose, répondit finalement Lilly.

- Oui… bien sûr.

Elle vit une ombre passer sur son visage et se douta qu'il en revenait à penser à ce qui l'avait conduit à boire. Il resta muet pendant une minute, mais Lilly savait qu'il allait bientôt parler, à la manière dont il évitait son regard.

- Lil, est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

- Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle, pourtant incertaine, se rappelant ce qui se trouvait dans le tiroir si proche d'eux.

- Est- ce que tu crois que l'on a une seconde chance dans la vie?

- Comment ça Scotty?

- Je… Et bien, les seules fois où j'ai vraiment été heureux… où je tenais à quelqu'un… j'ai foiré…

- Scotty, reprit sérieusement Lilly, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ana…

- Si je le suis, la contredit Scotty… Si j'avais seulement gardé la tête froide… si je n'avais pas tout foutu en l'air, elle serait encore vivante…

- Scotty… tout le monde commet des erreurs…

- J'en ai commis beaucoup trop, répondit Scotty… d'abord Ana… puis Elisa, j'aurais pu la sauver, j'aurais du prévenir ce qui est arrivé… et Chris…

En entendant le nom de sa sœur, Lilly se redressa aussitôt et lâcha la main de Scotty, mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte, il continuait de fixer le plafond, comme scrutant des visages invisibles que Lilly ne pouvait voir.

- … si seulement j'avais osé, si je n'avais pas été lâche…

- Scotty, tenta plus froidement de l'interrompre Lilly, en vain.

- … je savais que ce n'était pas elle que j'aimais…

Lilly se figea, ayant du mal à comprendre où Scotty, visiblement toujours inconscient que Lilly était toujours à coté d'elle, se comportant comme faisant un monologue pour lui seul…

- … j'avais espéré, poursuivit Scotty, qu'elle me permettrait de t'oublier, d'oublier que c'était toi que j'aim…

Lilly s'arrêta de respirer et son cœur rata un battement, un gémissement déchirant fondit sur son cœur. Ce cri avait du d'une manière ou d'une autre franchir ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende compte car Scotty tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, il avait la bouche toujours ouverte. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux… se demandant certainement si ces mots avaient réellement franchi ses lèvres…

Il semblait horrifié à l'idée de s'être trahi, d'avoir laissé échapper ce secret qui le rongeait depuis trois ans. Incrédule, il regarda la jeune femme se raidir, son regard d'un bleu glacé restant braqué sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à percer ce qui se déroulait derrière ces yeux.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un temps qui leur sembla à tous les deux une infinité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant que dire, ni comment réagir. Ce fut Scotty qui parla en premier:

- Je… je suis désolé… je … je n'aurais pas du…

Il détourna la tête, ne supportant plus le regard de la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'il venait sans doute de gâcher l'entente et leur relation de travail. Pourtant, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer. Hésitant, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Lilly et vit la larme qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune femme.

Oubliant sa gueule de bois, il se redressa instinctivement, sans réfléchir, pour arrêter cette larme avec son pouce. A ce contact la jeune femme frissonna et son autre main vint se porter sur celle encore libre de Scotty. Lentement, elle demanda:

- Oh… Scotty… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit?

* * *

_A suivre bien sûr... _

_Et comme toujours, je ne peux pas finir sans vous demander de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre..._

_Petite info en passant, cette fic aura une suite, qui sera aussi un cross-over avec NCIS et qui sera publiée dans la section de cette série une fois Solitaire terminée..._

_Je ferais mon maximum pour respecter l'esprit des deux séries..._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Me voila de retour avec ce cinquième chapitre..._

* * *

Scotty ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser le regard. Sa main perdit le contact avec la joue de la jeune femme quand il la laissa tomber. Cela n'aurait pas du arriver comme ça. Scotty sentait que les choses lui échappaient… Il sentit les mains de Lilly glisser hors des siennes. 

Il ferma les yeux, et entendit Lilly étouffer un sanglot. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne pu qu'apercevoir l'ombre de la jeune femme qui quittait la pièce. Il entendit le claquement précipité des talons sur le parquet de l'entrée, et quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut la porte de l'appartement qui s'ouvrit et se ferma.

Soupirant, Scotty parvint à se lever avec difficultés. Il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre et laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre froide, cette fraîcheur atténuant un peu son mal de crâne. Il leva sa main et se doigts entrèrent en contact avec la vitre. Son regard s'égarer sur la rue en contrebas et se posa sur le dos de Lilly dès qu'elle quitta le bâtiment. Il la vit traverser d'un pas rapide la rue et s'arrêter près de sa voiture. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait faire demi-tour. Même de cette distance, il pouvait imaginer son regard se portant sur la fenêtre derrière laquelle il l'observait.

Après être rester immobile quelques secondes, elle finit par ouvrir la portière et monter dans sa voiture, elle démarra presque immédiatement, et dès que la berline eut quitter son champ de vision, Scotty se laisssa tomber, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il s'adossa au mur, son regard fixer dans le vide.

Pendant un instant, l'idée de retourner chercher la bouteille de whisky lui traversa la tête, mais la seule idée de l'alcool lui donna des nausées, et il soupira.

- J'ai encore tout fait foiré…

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Quartier généraux de la section criminelle de Philadelphie_

- … l'interroger?

Lilly cligna des yeux et se retourna quand elle entendit le silence. Tentant de savoir ce qui venait de se passer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de rater une question de Vera.

- Nick, je suis désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs…

- Oui, je vois ça, répondit ce dernier. Lil, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit-elle, priant pour qu'il n'insiste pas.

- Tu as vu Scotty hier?

- Non, mentit-elle, il n'était pas à son appartement.

- Ah… Donc tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller voir Murlway avec nous? demanda de nouveau Vera.

- Oui, allez-y, je vais rester ici pour relire les témoignages au procès.

Attendant quelques secondes, pour savoir si elle n'allait pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute, Vera la regarda se pencher de nouveau dans la paperasse. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Will qui l'attendait et il partit le rejoindre.

Lilly attendit qu'il soit parti pour relever la tête en soupirant. Elle n'avait que peu dormit la nuit dernière et elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était que là-bas, elle était à venu à espérer, après avoir découvert la photo que Scotty lui en parlerait, pourtant quand finalement il avait confirmé ses soupçons, elle avait simplement fuit. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Peut être la nouvelle était trop inattendu, et encore, même s'il ne le se serait jamais avouer, même à elle-même, elle avait déjà espérer que ce moment se produise. Combien de fois lorsqu'elle avait dans le passé surpris une conversation à propos de Chris et de Scotty, avait elle souhaiter se retrouver à la place de sa sœur… Combien de fois s'était elle égarée à regarder Scotty lorsqu'elle était sûre que personne ne la voyait.

Et maintenant que ses désirs se réalisaient, elle fuyait.

Cela n'avait aucun sens et elle n'en ait que trop conscience. Ruminant encore une fois la même situation en pensée, elle se passa la main sur son visage, et finalement se reprit la tête dans les mains, tentant d'empêcher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux de couler.

Séparé d'elle par une vitre, Stillman n'avait rien raté de la scène, et même si Lilly se remis finalement à lire les dossiers, il conserva un regard inquiet sur le visage.

* * *

_Domicile de Sean Murlway, une heure plus tard_

Jeffries et Vera sortirent de la voiture, resserrant immédiatement leur manteau quand la neige commença à tomber. Murlway vivait désormais dans une banlieue résidentielle. Après le meurtre de Carford, sa société avait pourtant été rachetée, ce qui avait joué en sa faveur durant l'enquête…

Les deux inspecteurs sonnèrent à la porte et quelque instant après, un homme vint leur ouvrirent. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'années, il semblait presque surpris de voir deux hommes sonner à sa porte.

- Inspecteurs Jeffries et Vera, M Murlway, nous aimerions vous parler.

- Hum, grogna Murlway, entrez.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et disparut à l'intérieur de la maison. Après avoir jeté un regard explicite à Will, Vera le suivit. L'intérieur de la maison était dénudé. Ils retrouvèrent Murlway assis sur une chaise dans son salon. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer les choses longtemps, Jeffries choisit de rentre immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- M Murlway, nous souhaiterions vous parler du meurtre de M Carford.

- Ah… cette ordure…

- Nous avons entendu dire que vous ne le portiez pas dans votre cœur…

- Vu ce qu'il m'avait fait, c'est normal…

- Et il semblerait que vous ayez voulu le rencontrer en personne…

- Oui, c'était un soir… Il…

_- … comprenez au moi ma situation, Will, protesta Sean._

_- Sean, ce n'est que du business tout cela, n'y voyez rien de personnel, répondit William Carford, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous renvoyer ou de vous priver de travail, mais le marché des affaires est ce qu'il est et si ce n'est pas moi qui rachète votre société, c'est un de mes concurrents qui le fera.._

_- Je…_

_Murlway sembla à court de parole. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien avoir dit pendant que Carford le regardait. Subitement, Murlway fit demi-tour, quittant la maison des Carford._

_Il sortit fulminant dans le jardin et parcourut la pelouse pour quitter au plus vite l'endroit. Sans regarder où il allait il faillit heurter le couple qui marchait en sens inverse sur le trottoir… Il releva la tête et marmonna une excuse avant de reconnaître qui se trouvait en face de lui._

_- Ton père est un enfoiré Cole…_

_- Peut être, répondit le jeune homme, de toute façon je n'y peux rien._

_- Il a ruiné ma vie…_

_N'attendant pas la réponse, Murlway s'écarta et reprit sa route._

- Attendez, l'interrompit Will, le couple que vous avez vu, c'était Cole et sa sœur?

- Oui, je crois, répondit Murlway.

- Hum… et c'était ce soir que Carford a été tué, fit remarqué Will.

- Oui, répondit Murlway… attendez, vous pouvez prendre ça, si cela peut vous aider.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un classeur poussiéreux.

- J'ai mis de coté quelques articles de journaux sur les magouilles de Carford… Peut être y trouverez vous votre coupable.

- Merci, répondit Vera avec un sourire forcé.

Après avoir pris congé de Murlway, Vera et Jeffries retournèrent dans leur voiture.

- Ce type est bizarre, remarqua Vera, il détestait Carford et veut nous aider à trouver son meurtrier?

- A mon avis, c'est juste pour nous prouver que ce n'ait pas lui…

- Et c'est le cas?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Jeffries, mais en tout cas il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce qu'il a dit…

- Quoi?

- Cole et Alicia se détestait… que faisaient ils ensemble se soir là?

- Il faudra poser la question à Carford junior…

- Oui, approuva sobrement Jeffries.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard__, Quartier généraux de la section criminelle de Philadelphie_

Lilly fit un effort d'attention pour écouter le récit de Vera, tout en ouvrant le dossier contenant les coupures de presse. Comme Jeffries l'avait dit toute concernait Carford.

- Bien, il va falloir retourner voir Cole Carford, approuva Stillman, je…

Stillman s'interrompit et fixa son regard sur un point dans le dos de Lilly. Cette dernière fit pivoter son siège, et retint son souffle quand elle vit quel était l'objet de l'attention de Stillman.

Scotty venait d'entrer dans les bureaux. Vêtu d'un impeccable costume comme à son habitude, son pardessus était pourtant encore parsemé de flocon de neige, signe qu'il devait être venu à pied. Il semblait remis de son excès de la veille, mais conservait un ton inhabituellement pâle.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Lilly tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais elle n'en eu pas le temps, Stillman parla le premier.

- Scotty, mon bureau, tout de suite. Il se tourna ensuite vers les trois autres inspecteurs. Attendez-moi pour aller interroger Carford.

Scotty suivit Stillman, sans accorder un seul regard à Lilly, il salua le groupe par un vague signe de tête, ce qui lui valu un haussement de sourcil de la part de Vera. Une fois Scotty entrer dans le bureau, Stillman referma la porte, et parla.

Il était impossible pour Lilly de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais pas une seule fois l'un des deux ne la regarda, ce qui lui parut plutôt bon signe.

Après une minute, les deux hommes sortirent.

- Lilly, vous venez avec nous- Lilly tressaillit au _nous_ - pour aller interroger Cole. Will, Nick essayez de retourner voir Morris.

- D'accord, répondit Vera.

* * *

_Voilà... Je mettais la suite rapidement... histoire de ne pas laisser trop longtemps Scotty et Lilly en froid..._

_Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est ça qui me motive pour écrire !__  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic..._

* * *

_Trente minutes plus tard__, en route vers le domicile de Cole Carlyle_

Dire qu'il régnait une certaine forme de tension à l'intérieur de la voiture aurait été un euphémisme. Sans expliquer plus le retour de Scotty, Stillman avait tenu à ce qu'il s'implique dans l'affaire en cours. Et c'était comme cela que Lilly se retrouvait, sur la place passager, à coté du lieutenant qui conduisait, et toute son attention porté sur Scotty qui étudiait les articles de presse de Murlway sur la banquette arrière.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, et les deux jeunes gens semblaient tout faire pour s'éviter, Lilly savait qu'elle avait sans doute blessé Scotty, et de plus en plus et commençait à regretter son comportement après la déclaration involontaire de ce dernier.

Qu'espérait-elle? Ou plutôt que voulait-elle? Depuis plusieurs années, sa vie sentimentale était proche de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un désastre. Elle avait eu plusieurs relations, plus ou moins sérieuses… mais aucune n'avait duré. Et maintenant… Scotty était sans doute la personne dont elle était la plus proche… ils travaillaient ensemble depuis trois ans et elle avait l'impression qu'il la comprenait parfaitement. Mais voila… lui possédait une certaine part d'ombre, une certaine facette de sa personnalité qu'il l'avait poussé à leur dissimulé le fait qu'il avait laissé son numéro à Ana.

Secouant la tête mentalement, Lilly se reprit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Elle avait confiance en Scotty. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, jamais il ne chercherait à la blesser… alors pourquoi était-elle partie ce soir là?

- C'est bizarre… lança Scotty à voix haute.

Lilly sursauta si fort que Stillman la regarda, ne pouvant comprendre pourquoi la remarque de Scotty avait de quoi troubler la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scotty? demanda Stillman

- Visiblement Alicia et Cole ne se détestait pas, j'ai trouvé la photo d'un article consacré au cabinet pour lequel travaille Cole, il a reçu une récompense pour son travail sur une affaire, et sa sœur est sur la photo à ses cotés…

Il sortit une page de journal et la tendit à Lilly, qui la prit en murmurant un remerciement. Elle se retourna le plus vite possible. Sentant le regard de Scotty se posé sur elle. Troublée, elle regarda pourtant l'article. Perplexe, elle retourna la page, puis reprit le coté indiquer par Scotty.

- Scotty, elle du malgré la banalité de la situation contrôler sa voix pour l'empêcher de trembler, sa sœur n'est pas sur la photo.

- Quoi? demanda Scotty, reprenant la photo des mains de Lilly, et l'étudiant. Si, regarde, juste là.

Lilly regarda la personne indiquée par Scotty et leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas, elle la montra à Stillman qui lui aussi secoua la tête.

- Non Scotty, tu te trompes, osa Lilly, c'est sa femme, Wendy.

- Non, je suis sûr de moi.

Scotty se pencha et tendit une autre page à Lilly, sur cette page, on pouvait voir une photo de William Carford et de sa femme. Lilly lut l'article en diagonale et vu qu'il parlait du mariage de Jenny Limmers et de William Carlyle. La légende précisait la présence de leurs enfants respectifs. Cole et Alicia.

Lilly compara les deux jeunes femmes. Il s'agissait bien de la même femme.

- Cole… est marié… avec… sa sœur? demanda Lilly, interdite.

- Je m'avance peut être, mais si mon père se remariait avec la mère de la femme que j'aime. Scotty marqua une pause, Lilly hésitant à se retourner, de peur de tomber sur son regard, garda le silence. Je lui en tiendrais rigueur.

- Tu penses qu'Alicia et Cole s'aimaient avant que leurs parents se rencontrent, demanda Stillman?

Scotty se contenta de hausser les épaules. Stillman approuva en hochant la tête. Lilly réfléchit à la situation, mais fut interrompu par un éclat sombre dans le rétroviseur. Le temps qu'elle regarde, Scotty avait déjà détourné le regard, et était visiblement absorbé par les dossiers devant lui.

Elle devait absolument lui parler.

* * *

_Domicile de Cole Carford, quelques minutes plus tard_

Ils sortirent tout trois de la voiture, Stillman pointant de la tête la maison de Cole Carford.

- C'est là, dit il simplement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, et avant d'avoir atteint la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit, révélant sur le seuil Cole, qui visiblement les attendait. Il avait l'air toujours confiant, mais son visage trahissait une certaine forme de tristesse.

- Nous vous attendions, lança-t-il avant de rentrer dans sa maison, laissant la porte ouverte.

Stillman hésita une seconde puis le suivit. Du coin de l'œil, Lilly pu voir Scotty dégager légèrement son arme. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Cole les attendait assis sur le canapé en compagnie de Wendy-Alicia, qui lui serrait la main, évitant le regard des inspecteurs. Maintenant qu'elle la voyait, Lilly se demanda comment ils avaient tous pu passer à coté…

- Nous savons que vous êtes Alicia, dit Stillman, s'adressant à la jeune femme.

- Je sais, répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

- Ce n'est pas à elle que vous êtres venus chercher, c'est moi, intervint Cole.

- Vous parlez du meurtre de votre père, dit Lilly, plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

- Oui… j'avais pensé avoir laissé tout ça derrière nous, mais visiblement non…

_Fulminant, William Carford sortit dans le jardin sans bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller sa femme qui dormait dans la chambre. Il venait de travailler de nouveau sur le dossier Murlway, et il commençait à douter du bien fonder du rachat de sa société…_

_Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour se calmer. Il allait rentre, quand il entendit des bruits étouffés dans la direction de la rue. Curieux, il se déplaça dans la direction. Il se figea immédiatement en découvrant Cole et Alicia, assis à l'abri des regards derrière un muret. Mais ce qui le stupéfia était que les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de s'embrasser._

_Dès qu'il le vit arriver, Cole lâcha Alicia et se plaça entre elle et son père._

_- La soirée s'est terminée plus tôt, on est rentrés tout de suite, commença Cole._

_- Qu'est –ce que tu faisais? demanda son père, visiblement… c'est… c'est… ta sœur!_

_- Seulement parce que tu as épousé Jenny! répliqua Cole, se rapprochant de son père._

_- Mais… tu ne dois pas…_

_- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire! Je ne vais pas sacrifier ça pour toi! s'énerva Cole._

_- Il faut arrêter ça…_

_- Non!_

_- Cole soit raisonnable, nous allons en parler et…_

_William ne termina pas sa phrase, Cole se jeta sur lui et tout deux roulèrent dans l'herbe du jardin. Alicia se leva et tenta de les séparer, mais Cole la repoussa. Elle tomba en arrière, et vit un éclat scintillé dans la nuit. Une seconde plus tard, William poussait un cri étouffé quand Cole lui enfonça le couteau dans le torse._

Lilly baissa la tête, tandis que Scotty se rapprocha et incita Cole à se lever, ce dernier se leva sans protester, et ne bougea pas quand le jeune inspecteur lui passa les menottes.

Malgré le crime que l'homme avait commis, Lilly ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour lui et Alicia… L'espace d'un instant, elle crut apercevoir William qui observait son fils… puis Stillman lui bloqua la vue et la silhouette avait disparue lorsqu'il s'écarta de nouveau.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard__, Quartier généraux de la section criminelle de Philadelphie_

Lilly et Stillman sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire, et un instant plus tard, ils furent rejoint pas Vera, Jeffries et Scotty qui eux, sortirent de la salle d'observation. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que Stillman prenne enfin la parole.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez tous y aller, je m'occupe de le faire transférer.

- A demain alors, dit Vera en retournant vers son bureau.

Ils répondirent tous, puis se préparèrent à partir. De son coté, Lilly était nerveuse. Durant le voyage de retour, elle avait pris la décision de parler à Scotty, et elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas rapidement, les choses n'allaient qu'empirer.

Elle attendit que Vera et Jeffries s'en aillent pour enfin se lever. Pourtant quand elle regarda autour d'elle, elle avait perdu Scotty des yeux. Elle regarda aux alentours et eut juste le temps de voir un pan de son manteau disparaître près des casiers à armes.

Elle jura intérieurement et partit en courant pour tenter de le rattraper.

Scotty accéléra le pas et salua vaguement le policier de garde et allait pousser la porte en verre lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se figea et se retourna lentement. Ce qu'il avait craint se réalisa. Lilly se trouvait en face de lui.

Il tenta de paraître décontracté, mais n'était pas convaincu qu'il y arrivait et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Lilly semblait elle aussi troublée, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison et préférait ne pas s'avancer.

- Scotty… nous devons parler, commença Lilly.

- De quoi, demanda Scotty, d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

- De ce qui c'est passé hier soir…

- … je crois que cela était clair pour tous les deux, repris Scotty, j'ai trop bu et je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit-il presque par réflexe…

- …, Lilly garda la bouche une seconde ouverte, trahissant sa surprise, ou sa déception…. C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?

- Oui, répondit Scotty sans sourciller, sentant le caractère définitif de sa réponse.

- Parfait.

Sans lui accorder un regard, Lilly le contourna et disparut. Scotty soupira. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça? Elle venait le trouver, et lui, il la rejetait alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait… N'était donc-t-il pas capable de faire quelque chose de bien… Il baissa la tête sous le poids de sa propre culpabilité.

Un sentiment affreusement familier s'empara de Scotty… Il jura et sortit à son tour en courant. Après quelques mètres, il regarda à droite et à gauche, pour tenter de repérer la jeune femme. Priant silencieusement, il finit par l'apercevoir, marchant rapidement une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Il courut pour la rattraper, et cria son nom dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche:

- Lilly!

Entendant cela la jeune femme se retourna. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, devinant dans l'obscurité relative les larmes qui marbraient sa peau pâle…

- Je suis désolé Lil… Je n'ai pas été franc avec toi…Je… je pensais… je pense ce que j'ai dit hier... Il faut vraiment que nous parlions.

Lilly resta un instant interdite, ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter. Puis, plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme devant elle, accroché à ses lèvres pour connaître la réponse, elle se contenta de dire:

- Aucun de nous deux ne fuira cette fois?

- Non, je te le promets, répondit Scotty.

* * *

_Le dernier chapitre devrait arriver rapidement... _

_Comme toujours, __n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire comment vous trouvez ce chapitre.__  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Cold Case et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Comme annoncé, voila le dernier chapitre de la fic...  
_

* * *

Scotty tendit la main pour récupérer la monnaie. Il la rangea dans sa poche et attrapa les deux gobelets de cafés que lui tendait l'homme. Il le remercia rapidement et se retourna, se dirigeant vers Lilly. Cette dernière l'attendait un peu à l'écart, mais ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant qu'il était allé leur chercher de quoi se réchauffer un peu. 

La soirée était froide, pourtant aucun de deux n'avait protesté quand Lilly avait proposé de marcher un peu. Scotty savait qu'ils devaient parler et qu'ils devaient le faire maintenant.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant son café.

- Merci, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses mains.

Sans un mot, ils se mirent à marcher, sans direction particulière, mais la fraicheur de la nuit les dissuadait de rester sur place. Scotty jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil rapide à Lilly. Pour le moment, cette dernière se contentait de boire son café, appréciant la chaleur de la boisson. Il en profita pour lancer la conversation.

- Hum… Lil, je voulais te dire, pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça… en tout cas, je te remercie pour être restée hier…

- Scotty…

- … non, attends, l'interrompit-il, si tu me coupes maintenant, je n'aurais jamais le courage de reprendre…

Lilly laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, et s'arrêta de marcher quand elle vit que Scotty ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et vit que le jeune homme avait l'air tendu, soucieux de ce qu'il allait dire.

- Voila, poursuivit-il finalement, pour ce que j'ai dit… je… tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment té un spécialiste sur ce sujet… Mais j'ai compris que quand j'étais avec toi, au bureau ou ailleurs, je ressentais quelque chose pour toi… J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais je me suis rendu à l'évidence…

- Scotty, répondit Lilly, choisissant ses mots avec soin, tu sais, ce n'est peux être que le fait d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux avec l'enquête sur la mort de Ana…

Pendant un instant Scotty la regarda sans comprendre. Puis enfin, il parla de nouveau, en fixant Lilly dans les yeux

- Lilly, quand je parle ce cela, je ne dis pas que c'est récent… au contraire… cela dure depuis longtemps… depuis trop longtemps.

Lilly détourna le regard à ces mots, de peur que Scotty ne puisse y lire sa faiblesse.

- Scotty… On travaille ensemble… ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut se permettre…

- Je sais, reprit le jeune homme immédiatement, je le sais bien, mais j'ai tout essayé… je n'arrive pas à oublier… je ne peux pas oublier ce que je n'ai pas…

- Scotty, tenta faiblement de l'interrompre Lilly, tu…

- Regarde moi dans les yeux Lilly, reprit Scotty d'une voix calme… regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu ne ressens rien de plus que de l'amitié pour moi, et je comprendrais, je saurais…

- …

Lilly resta silencieuse, son regard fixée sur son gobelet de café. Elle sentit Scotty se rapprocher mais ne releva pas la tête.

- Je ne peux pas dire ça, répondit-elle simplement.

Scotty ne sourit pas au contraire, son air devint un peu plus sombre. Et lorsque Lilly releva finalement la tête, elle constata qu'elle pouvait lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dis?

- Nous ne pouvons pas Scotty, statua Lilly, ça ne serait pas compatible avec nos vies…

- Je pourrais vivre avec des chats.

Le ton si sérieux de Scotty fit rire Lilly. L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt, et Lilly se remit à marcher, entendant que Scotty la suivait dans son dos.

- Mais eux pourraient ne pas t'aimer, reprit Lilly avec un sourire.

- Allez, Lil, continua Scotty, jouant le jeu, les animaux m'aiment bien…

Une nouvelle fois, Lilly se mit à rire. Néanmoins, son rire disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Scotty se poser sur son bras, l'incitant à se retourner. Après s'être figée quelques secondes, elle se retourna finalement, découvrant le visage de Scotty dangereusement proche du sien.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Lil… mais je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… Laisse-nous une chance.

- …

- Juste une chance…

Lilly se contenta de relever son regard vers celui de Scotty, le jeune homme y découvrit es yeux où les larmes étaient sur le point de naitre.

- Scotty, je ne veux plus souffrir… si jamais…

- Cela n'arrivera pas, la rassura Scotty, je te le promets.

- Personne… commença-t-elle.

- Personne ne le saura à part nous, l'interrompit Scotty une fois de plus.

Tous deux s'observèrent en silence pendant un temps qui leur parut une éternité, tentant de percer le regard l'un de l'autre, essayant de deviner ce qui se déroulait dans leurs esprits. Enfin, un sourire naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Lilly. Scotty le remarqua et prit cela comme un geste encourageant, pourtant, il ne fit rien jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme parle.

- Tu es sûr… pour les chats? demanda-t-elle simplement.

- Oui, répondit-il, souriant à son tour.

S'écartant de Scotty, Lilly se remis à marcher, après les premières secondes où Scotty était resté sur place, il la rattrapa et vint se placer à coté d'elle.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, le cœur plus léger. Scotty se permit d'offrir son bras à Lilly et elle l'accepta. Scotty comprit qu'elle lui faisait confiance et que jamais il ne devrait d'une manière où d'une autre la blesser. Même si elle avait l'air sûre d'elle et confiante à l'extérieure, Scotty savait qu'elle n'en demeurait pas moins fragile. Et il se mit à espérer que leur relation lui apporterait le bonheur qu'elle cherchait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il répondit par un sourire.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il pendant que la jeune femme se mettait à sourire.

- Rien… je me demandais simplement si tu serais capable de partager ton canapé avec un chat…

- Bien sûr, répondit Scotty, l'air faussement persuadé.

Lilly se contenta de rire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Scotty pendant quelques secondes. Elle la releva pourtant, mais Scotty ne s'en formalisa pas, il savait qu'il faudrait du temps avant que tous deux ne se permettent certains gestes qui les gênaient encore.

Après avoir marché pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils prirent la direction de l'appartement de Lilly. Parlant de tout, sauf de leur travail, Scotty se surprit à imaginer passer des journées entières comme cela. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de Lilly, Scotty s'arrêta, et la jeune femme se retourna, lui faisant face. Elle plaça son autre main sur son bras. Elle allait parler, mais Scotty la devança.

- J'ai l'impression de me retrouver au lycée après le bal de promo…

Lilly sourit à la comparaison.

- Tu veux rentrer? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit Scotty, il est tard… et puis je ne voudrais pas faire mauvaise impression aux chats… je leur apporterais un cadeau la prochaine fois…

- Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieront.

- Il y en aura un pour toi aussi alors, compléta Scotty en souriant.

Le silence revint, chacun ayant conscience qu'il était venu le moment de se séparer, mais chacun essayant de le retarder.

Finalement, Scotty se pencha vers Lilly, qui arrêta de respirer, fermant les yeux. Elle sentit les lèves chaudes de Scotty sur les siennes et elle frissonna à ce contact. Elle répondit au baiser. Et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, chacun portait sur son visage un sourire.

- Bonne nuit Lil.

- Bonne nuit, Scotty.

Elle abandonna ses bras à regrets et monta les marches, elle ouvrit sa porte et se retourna une dernière fois pour voir que Scotty l'observait encore, attendant qu'elle rentre avant de s'en aller. Avec un sourire qu'il lui avait rarement vu arborer, elle esquissa un petit geste de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Scotty regarda la porte se fermer avec un sourire. Jamais il n'avait vu Lilly aussi heureuse, et se dire qu'il en était la cause était merveilleux pour lui. Lentement, il fit demi-tour. Levant les yeux, il se permit d'admirer les étoiles, voilées par la neige qui commençait à tomber.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Lilly s'était assise, dos à la porte, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Olivia vint la saluer, et Lilly la prit dans ses bras, caressant son pelage. Repensant à ce qui venait de se passe durant la dernière heure, elle sourit… s'imaginant son reflet dans un miroir ressembler à la photo que Scotty gardait d'elle.

* * *

_Pour rassurer tout le monde, cette fic fera bien l'objet d'une suite. D'abord sous la forme d'un cross-over avec la série NCIS et ensuite... qui sait ?...  
_

_Pour le cross-over, il ne sera probablement publié que dans la catégorie NCIS une fois la fic Au nom du père achevée, vous pourrez le retrouver plus facilement à partir de mon profil..._

_Fidèle à mon habitude, je vous sollicite pour me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette première fic sur Cold Case..._


End file.
